Recloseable plastic bags are well-known. They are made by extruding a thin sheet of tubular stock material and attaching or simultaneously extruding a set of mating profiles to the tube. The tube is then cut and sealed to form individual bags. The profiles are positioned along the mouths of the bags and can be repeatedly opened and closed by the user. A commercial example of these bags is available from Dowbrands L. P. under the trademark ZIPLOC.RTM..
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,586 discloses plastic bags that are formed with a preopened mouth. In other words, the bags are made with profiles that are not interlocked when they are supplied to the consumer. The patent teaches to place one profile on the inside of a flap that folds over the bag's mouth. Once folded, this profile interlocks with a mating profile on the outside of the bag. The principal advantage of an open bag is that a user, such as a deli clerk, can grab the bag and promptly insert goods without wasting time to open it.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,127 discloses another method to manufacture preopened bags. This patent discloses the use of a blade that separates the profiles immediately before the extruded tube is cut into individual bags. The patent reads to first place spot welds on each side of the profiles while they are still interlocked and then separate the profiles with a blade that slides between the profiles and plows them apart. The spot welds apparently hold the profiles in position as they are separated, until the sides of the bag are cut and sealed.
The following invention is another solution to supply preopened bags to the consumer.